The field of the invention relates generally to power converters, and more specifically, to methods and systems of calibrating a resonant converter.
Current designs employing inductor-inductor-capacitor (LLC) resonant converter topologies on an output stage use an empirical approach to determine the required input voltage to accommodate all the tolerances in the circuit. For example, tolerances may include a +/−5% to 8% variation in resonant inductor value, and/or a +/−5% variation in capacitor value. This approach does not achieve high efficiency at all load conditions and all output voltages because the empirical approach uses worst case conditions. Known approaches use a look-up table or close-a-loop on the resonant frequency.